littlehugecrush
by SpiritWolfsbane42
Summary: draco has a crush on hermione. one-shot.


**little-huge-crush**

There he was, the red-headed weasel, with so much food stuffed in his mouth that it was practically pouring out his flushed, freckled ears. Merlin, even that mudblood gets disgusted by the view and she's dirt.

Okay so _maybe_ I didn't think of Granger that way anymore, but who'd it hurt trying to convince myself that I still loathed her. Speaking of Granger, she currently had her nose buried in yet another book, which I'm as sure as Crabbe bathes once a week she's read at least twice before. She's currently biting on her bottom lip -oh so cutely- as she does when she is concentrating on something.

"Mate, you're staring again" Blaise said, interrupting my thoughts.

He was the only one who knew of my little -huge- crush on the mudblood.

"You know I don't get why you talk to yourself so much in your head" Blaise interrupted, yet again. "We have potions soon" he continued.

Great, another hour of watching the weasel flirt with _my_ girl!

"Let's hop to it then" I said in a rather sarcastically giddy voice mocking said weasel. Blaise replied with a masculine chuckle. I snuck one last look at Granger before following him out the Great Hall.

I took my usual seat at the back next to Zabini, arranging my quill and books neatly on my desk. "Here comes Hermione with Weasel and pot head". I look up to see her fingers intertwined with Weasley's. "She's laughing at something he said again. It's probably not even that funny!" I exclaimed causing myself attention.

"Of course, Draco Malfoy, always looking for attention" Weasley said to his friends loud enough making sure I heard him. "Ron, please don't" I heard Hermione tell him. "Yeah weasel, listen to your _girlfriend_" I said teasing the word, earning a glare from them both.

"No need to tease, Malfoy, if you can't even get one" Weasley replied back.

I looked at him with amusement. I could feel the corners of my lips dancing. "We'll see about that" I replied back winking in the direction of Hermione, causing her to blush furiously. Weasley caught this silent exchange and glared at me, his face turning into a deeper shade of red as the seconds went by. I think he would have tried to hex me had I not said "I got bored of this conversation" and turned to my books pretending to organize my supplies while watching the trio with the corner of my eye. Eventually, they took their seats.

Snape entered the room, his black robes flowing dramatically behind him, heading straight to the board without bothering to acknowledge the class, as he usually did. The class instantly grew silent, in fear of Snape's detentions and point reductions. The Gryffindors all looked gloomy being the main targets of the professor's mood swings.

As Snape turned to the board to write the day's topic, Blaise said, "Mate, she's staring at you" Blaise said. I looked at the direction he was nodding at and saw her staring at me. I gave her my famous, breathtaking smirk causing her to flush becoming the same shade of red as Weasley's hair, look down, and turn back around to face the board.

"Okay, I know I'm attractive and all, but why do girls act so weak around me?" I said.

"Don't blame them, mate, you're just _so_ hot" he replied sarcastically.

"Don't go all gay on me" I said, pretending to be disgusted. He chuckled.

After class, I found myself running-no not running walking quickly and with purpose, Malfoys don't run- to the dungeons. That's when I accidentally bumped into the bushy haired Gryffindor nerd. "S-sorry" she whispered barely loud enough for me to catch. That's when I noticed her tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked not noticing the words slip out. With no response, she started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist before she could. She turned around and faced me, her face puzzled. "Answer me, Granger". "Why do you even care, _Malfoy?_" she asked stressing on the use of my last name. I reluctantly let go of her wrist and watched her walk away.

I noticed she was heading towards the Astronomy Tower, so I followed her-quietly of course, I'm not stupid. When I finally finished climbing up the long staircase, I saw her coiled up in the corner of the room crying. I stood there and watched her sob. It was highly unpleasant but I didn't want to leave her feeling so vulnerable. _What was she crying about anyway? _I thought. After what seemed like hours, I walked up to her and sat down wordlessly next to her, our arms brushing slightly. I placed my palm on her shoulder and repeated to her "What's wrong?"

She straightened up, looked me in the eye, and responded simply "Ron and I had a fight." Another tear was falling down her cheek, and I wiped it away with my thumb. She then leaned her head on my shoulder and continued sobbing. _Stupid weasel. _I didn't know what to do, so I pulled her up, forced her to look me in the eye, and told her "Are you really crying over that stupid weasel bee?" she gave a light chuckle and smiled at me. She got up and began straightening her robes and attempted to tame her hair but soon gave up.

"You know, you could really be a good friend if you tried" she said to me.

I got up, stood in front of her, and lifted up her chin. Our noses barely touching. I whispered "friend, is that what you really want me to be?" she visibly gulped causing me to grin. Our lips met in a passionate, yet malfoy-ish way. She gasped at the touch but didn't move or hesitate to kiss me back.

When we pulled apart, she was smiling at me like she had been waiting for that for a long time. _This was going to be a good year_.

**A\N: little one-shot i wrote with my awesome cousin when we got bored :D hope you liked it :)**


End file.
